The Adventures of James Norringon
by Master Thomas R. Gracey
Summary: What if Norrington had survived AWE? Well, now you can find out!Unfortunatley, this had to be cancelled after the second installment. Don't worry, Norrington is still my favorite PotC character and I'll probably write more about him.
1. Part I

James Norrington, servant of His Royal Majesty, the king of England. No, not anymore. He is just the lap-dog of Lord Cutler Beckett. _That monster_, thought James in his cabin. He was very troubled. His love, Elizabeth, was caught today in the ship of Sao Feng. _Damn it! If I don't help them Beckett and Jones would torture and kill them. That's it. I must act._ He stood determinedly and left the cabin.

As he was walking upon the deck, one of Jones' crewmen eyed him suspiciously. "Back to your work," Norrington spat. The creature looked away, and Norrington continued on his way.

Norrington arrived in the brig, and whispered to Elizabeth "Come with me." Realizing that Elizabeth would not leave without the _Empress_' crew, he whispered "Them too." They made their way secretly too Norrington's stern gallery. There the _Empress_' crew climbed the ropes to the ship. Elizabeth stayed.

After a brief exchange of words, in which Elizabeth asked him to come, Norrington merely responded, "I'm sorry, but this does not absolve me of my other sins." Elizabeth grabbed the rope, and began to crawl to the _Empress_. She and Norrington's lips connected in a kiss for the first time in years. She the began to climb the rope. As soon as Elizabeth was on the rope Norrington heard foot steps.

From the side of the gallery came Boot-strap Bill. He was muttering strange, incoherent sentences. "Stay back," Norrington warned, while drawing his sword. Norrington, realizing that Boot Strap would alert the rest of the crew, took his pistol and shot the rope connecting the _Empress_ and the _Dutchman_. Soon Boot Strap's words became audible: "Part of the crew… part of the ship…part of the crew…"

"_STAY BACK_!" As he said this, Boot Strap impaled Norrington. As Norrington gasped for air, he recoiled _DAMN! _He thought to himself. He stumbled and fell against the railing on the gallery. "_James!_" Elizabeth shouted from the _Empress. _She began to cry as she screamed this.

James was laying wounded on the Dutchman, but this is not the end of him. As he began to lose consciousness, Davy Jones himself appeared on the gallery. "So, James Norrington, to you fear death." _Even if I did, I wouldn't spend it on __**your**__ crew, you squid-faced monstrosity, _James thought to himself. He defiantly used his last energy to run his sword through Jones' chest, where his heart should be. He felt his wound worsening, and soon lost consciousness. "Ha, you missed," Davy Jones said mockingly. "Nice sword, anyway," He said as he removed the sword from his chest with a tentacle.

The day afterwards, Mr. Mercer, Beckett's assistant assigned two marine officers to dispose of Norrington's body. As a mark of respect to the Admiral, they stitched and bandaged his wound and redressed his body. They covered the body in a British flag and sent it over board.

Norrington regained consciousness as soon as he hit the water. _Damn. The Dutchman's gone. Ah well, they probably would __**really**__ kill me if they picked me up again, _He thought to himself. _Now, I need to get rid of this coat…_ He threw the coat of him, and tried to find something to float on. He found nothing. He decided to swim until he could find something. He found an island.


	2. Chapter 2

As Norrington swam to the island, he had to abandon his shoes and stockings. When he arrived, the only clothing he was wearing was his breeches, his shirt, and his waistcoat. The things that happened on the island were _very_ tedious and boring, so I won't recount all of them and waste page space.

About a couple of days on the island, he spotted another person coming to the island on a rowboat. _What? How could anyone know I survived. Hmm, perhaps… _He thought. As the rowboat drew closer, he recognized who it was: Lt. Thomas Gillette, his former second in command.

Once the boat was in earshot he yelled, "Thomas, what are you doing here?" The rowboat reached shore and Gillette dismounted. "Come, I need to tell you what's happened." They walked to the shade of the palm trees and Gillette began recounting the events.

"Well, you see, I was the Lt. supervising those two marines who threw your body overboard. I felt your pulse and realized you were alive. So the next chance I got, I took a boat and searched the area, and here I am." Gillette paused briefly, and continued, "Well, there is news spreading through the fleet that may interest you: Beckett and Jones are dead."

Norrington accepted this news as confirmation of his safety, but he was still shocked. "How did it happen?" he questioned Gillette. "Well, I was transferred off the _Dutchman_ and put in command of the sloop _Rosemary_. You see, the pirates gathered a fleet, and Beckett brought in a fleet to fight them."

"The _Dutchman_ and the _Black Pearl _were decided to determine the fate of the East India Company fleet and Pirate fleet through a parlay. The _Pearl _defeated the _Dutchman_, and Jones we killed, but Beckett wouldn't give up. He sailed the flagship _Endeavour _to fight the _Pearl_, but the _Dutchman_ rose up and they both fired on it and sank it. Beckett went mad, and he failed to tell the men to fire."

"After the battle, when the EITC fleet broke up, I took my sloop and tried to find you. And, that's it," He finished lamely.

"So I assume the sloop is out in the bay?" Norrington asked.

"It is, and we're going right now," replied Gillette.

---------------------------------------------

Authors Note: This is the end of the series. I'd add more, but I ran out of news Ideas for this particular version. I may add an updated version that plays of something I noticed in the film. ;-)


End file.
